Korvoc
=Appearance= What does your character look like? Todo. =Personality= What does your character act like? Todo. =History= Korvoc sat alone in the darkness. The screams and howls that had filled his mind now softened into a low whispering. He rocked back and forth, his lips letting forth a stream of chants and curses in a language long lost from this world. Six months? A year? He no longer knew or cared how long he had been trapped in this unholy place. Thoughts of Cimmeria, his family, his clan were now all but forgotten. He only knew that soon the blood would flow again and soon he would be reborn in it's sanguine glory. A drop at first, then a stream, then a deluge of blood came, vomiting forth from the great maw of The Destroyer. Korvoc's lips spread into a feral grin and he looked up at the great statue above him. The dimly glowing red eyes of The Destroyer were the only sources of light in this infernal place, casting a low red shade upon this ancient temple. Naked, Korvoc stood beneath the torrent, greedily gulping and feasting as the blood covered him and drowned the floor at his feet. His screams echoed throughout the great chamber, blending with the growing cacophony of growls, howls, and chants in his mind. It was at times such as this that The Destroyer spoke to him, in tongues more ancient than man, telling him of eons long past and of the terrible days to come. As always, Korvoc listened. Korvoc turned and stared at the wall of the temple. He knew they were coming, he could sense them long before the faint sounds of scraping and scratching could be heard. Korvoc stood motionless, making not a sound, and waited. Eventually, with a loud grinding sound that echoed through the temple, one of the great stones that lined the walls began to move aside. Torchlight spilled into the room and burned Korvoc's eyes. Three figures pushed their way into the room, Zingaran looters by the look of them. Surely they were here to steal the treasures of this ancient ruin. The sight of Korvoc, naked and slick, covered in blood, startled the Zingarans. For a second they stood, frozen in indecision, staring at this man-beast before them. Hands rushed to weapons and curses could be heard as they leaped for him. Korvoc looked up at The Destroyer above him, it's eyes now burning bright, and he smiled. Korvoc cared not for Zingaran weapons but the bow would do for now. Korvoc packed a saddlebag full of Zingaran meat, for which he had now developed a taste, and mounted one of the plunderer's horses. He rubbed his bloated stomach and stretched, looking with fresh eyes at the world before him. With a swift kick he sent the beast beneath him into a gallop. He didn't know where he was going, it was no longer for him to decide. He now only heard the call of The Destroyer and it would be his guide.